


Kissing eternity

by little_frodo



Series: Jax Teller - Moments [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is not much left to say sometimes, bodies speak a better language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, have fun!

Although he was feeling exhausted and tired, he couldn't hide his smile when his eyes gazed towards her. Tara was standing in the hallway of the hospital, arms crossed over the chest, but yet she was wearing a cute smirk on her lips.

“You look tired, Jax.”, she said, and walked a few steps towards him.

His eyes were wandering over again to Abel's small bed – he was still alive. Was there any better reason to be awake all the time?

“Haven't slept much the last days, though... but I'm okay.”

“Well... He is doing great, isn't he?” Her voice was lower, but softened when she came across Jax. Her scent made him think of one of those nights they spent a long time ago, rolling on the bed all night long, bathed in sweat and heat.. nothing but passion in their eyes.

Jax sighed. “Yeah, he is... I never thought it would be like that. The first time I saw him here, I thought he's going to die for sure. But he's strong. That's our blood, I guess.”

She smiled, and although the talk could have ended here, she wasn't going away. 

Jax turned his face towards her, watching her eyes burning with something he wasn't able to tell.

“Thanks for keeping him alive.”, he said slowly.

“It wasn't me, Jax. Like you said... He has a strong family. A strong father.”

They watched each other silent, seconds over seconds, moments that felt like eternity. 

When Jax was standing up and came closer to her, she shivered, but she didn't make any step back. She just stood there and watched him, watched the tall man came closer to her, until there wasn't much of a space between them left – chests almost touching, while they were feeling each others heat.

And it somehow felt like heaven to him, when Jax clasped his hands around Tara's face and pulled her into a wild, breathless kiss, that tasted everything but wrong...


End file.
